falloutfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
T-45 power armor(Fallout 4)
T-45 power armor is a power armor set in Fallout 4. It was originally developed and manufactured for the United States Army by American defense contractor West Tek. The T-45 power armor was the first version of power armor to be successfully deployed in battle. Design The T-45 lacks the mobility of later power armor models (such as the T-51 power armor) because of its less advanced servo design; as a result it limits the wearer's Agility. The first version of T-45 power armor deployed on the front lines against the Chinese was powered by small energy cells and it burned through them at an alarming rate. Later into the war they were outfitted with a back mounted micro fusion generator, similar to the one used in the T-51 model. While the T-45 armor is similar in its overall shape to the newer T-51 power armor, it is significantly less advanced than its later counterpart, and uses riveted steel plates instead of plastic composite materials in its construction. The eyeslit for the helmet is made of bulletproof glass to protect the wearer from any projectiles. Various electronic and mechanical subsystems of the armor are exposed on the outside of its casing rather than sealed within as in the T-51, making it far more susceptible to damage. In addition, a specialized body suit is required to be worn underneath the T-45 armored shell in order to facilitate linking the armor's servos to the wearer's own motions and to make the armor more bearable because of its heat dissipation problems. Characteristics Developed before the Great War, the T-45 set was one of the first suits of power armor deployed widely by the United States Army, and as such, it remains relatively common more than 200 years later. It first appears in the quest When Freedom Calls, where the Sole Survivor must retrieve a fusion core from the basement of the Museum of Freedom in order to power and utilize an old set of T-45 power armor to defend Preston Garvey and his team from attacking raiders, and later, a deathclaw. A minigun is also taken from a nearby crashed vertibird. Armor parts } |- |T-45b chest piece |220 |150 |300 |225 |21 |147 |7 Steel, 1 Circuitry |? | |- |T-45b left arm |70 |50 |150 |65 |15.7 |105 |4 Steel |? | |- |T-45b right arm |70 |50 |150 |65 |15.7 |105 |4 Steel |? | |- |T-45b left leg |70 |50 |150 |65 |15.7 |105 |4 Steel |? | |- |T-45b right leg |70 |50 |150 |65 |15.7 |105 |4 Steel |? | |- ! Total !620 !430 !1050 !550 !96.4 !630 !27 Steel, 1 Circuitry !? !N/A |- |rowspan="7"| C |T-45c helm |140 |100 |150 |80 |13.1 |66 |4 Steel |? | |- |T-45c chest piece |240 |170 |300 |320 |22 |154 |7 Steel, 1 Circuitry |? | |- |T-45c left arm |90 |70 |150 |80 |16.5 |110 |4 Steel |? | |- |T-45c right arm |90 |70 |150 |80 |16.5 |110 |4 Steel |? | |- |T-45c left leg |90 |70 |150 |80 |16.5 |110 |4 Steel |? | |- |T-45c right leg |90 |70 |150 |80 |16.5 |110 |4 Steel |? | |- ! Total !740 !480 !1050 !720 !101.1 !660 !27 Steel, 1 Circuitry !? !N/A |- |rowspan="7"| D |T-45d helm |160 |120 |150 |85 |13.8 |69 |4 Steel |? | |- |T-45d chest piece |260 |190 |300 |380 |23 |161 |7 Steel, 1 Circuitry |? | |- |T-45d left arm |110 |90 |150 |95 |17.2 |115 |4 Steel |? | |- |T-45d right arm |110 |90 |150 |95 |17.2 |115 |4 Steel |? | |- |T-45d left leg |110 |90 |150 |95 |17.2 |115 |4 Steel |? | |- |T-45d right leg |110 |90 |150 |95 |17.2 |115 |4 Steel |? | |- ! Total !860 !670 !1050 !845 !105.6 !690 !27 Steel, 1 Circuitry !? !N/A |- |rowspan="7"| E |T-45e helm |180 |140 |150 |110 |14.3 |72 |4 Steel |? | |- |T-45e chest piece |280 |210 |300 |440 |24 |168 |7 Steel, 1 Circuitry |? | |- |T-45e left arm |130 |110 |150 |110 |18 |120 |4 Steel |? | |- |T-45e right arm |130 |110 |150 |110 |18 |120 |4 Steel |? | |- |T-45e left leg |130 |110 |150 |110 |18 |120 |4 Steel |? | |- |T-45e right leg |130 |110 |150 |110 |18 |120 |4 Steel |? | |- ! Total !980 !790 !1050 !880 !110.3 !720 !27 Steel, 1 Circuitry !? !N/A |- |rowspan="7"| F |T-45f helm |200 |160 |150 |125 |15 |75 |4 Steel |5 Adhesive,10 Aluminum,4 Circuitry | |- |T-45f chest piece |300 |230 |300 |500 |25 |175 |7 Steel, 1 Circuitry |6 Adhesive,12 Aluminum,5 Circuitry,5 Nuclear material | |- |T-45f left arm |150 |130 |150 |125 |18.7 |125 |4 Steel |5 Adhesive,10 Aluminum,4 Circuitry | |- |T-45f right arm |150 |130 |150 |125 |18.7 |125 |4 Steel |5 Adhesive,10 Aluminum,4 Circuitry | |- |T-45f left leg |150 |130 |150 |125 |18.7 |125 |4 Steel |5 Adhesive,10 Aluminum,4 Circuitry | |- |T-45f right leg |150 |130 |150 |125 |18.7 |125 |4 Steel |5 Adhesive,10 Aluminum,4 circuitry | |- ! Total !1100 !910 !1050 !1125 !114.8 !750 !27 Steel, 1 Circuitry !31 Adhesive,62 Aluminum,25 Circuitry,5 Nuclear material !N/A |} Variants * Piezonucleic power armor - unique power armor torso; possible quest reward as T-45 for finishing Cambridge Polymer Labs at level 1-13. Paint jobs * Hot Rod Shark paint: Increases Agility * Hot Rod Flames paint: Increases Agility * Hot Rod Hot Pink paint: Increases Agility * Military paint: Increases Strength * Minutemen paint: Increases Charisma * Vault-Tec paint: Increases Charisma * Winterized coating: Increases Energy Resistance Locations There is only one suit of T-45 power, is not based on the Sole Survivors level. This is located next to a crashed Vertibird on the Museum of Freedom roof during the quest, When Freedom Calls however the left arm and right leg components are badly damaged. All other suits which are found in the Commonwealth are leveled. Notes * The T-45 is the second cheapest to repair, however the low durability of its parts may counterbalance this in the long term, since it will require more frequent repair than other armors. * The T-45 is the only power armor model to which the Minutemen paint can be applied, granting a bonus to Charisma if all six pieces are painted and worn. * The T-45 bears some similarities to the more superior T-60 power armor. * The 3D model of T-45 helmet has been reused from Fallout 3, with only minor modifications. Gallery Fallout4 T-45 clay1.png|Clay torso detail Fallout4 T-45 clay2.png|Clay head detail FO4_T-45_Loading_Screen.jpg|T-45 loading screen FO4 Winterizedt45.png|Winterized T-45 Fallout 4 - Power Armor Frames Map.png|Map of power armor frame locations, a full T-45 set can be found at the yellow dot in the northwestern area T-45_power_armor_highres.jpg|Update 1.9 high render screenshot of the T-45 T-45 helmet comparison.png|Comparison of T-45 helmets wireframes - blue from Fallout 3, red from Fallout 4. en:T-45 power armor ru:Силовая броня T-45 (Fallout 4) Category:Fallout 4 power armor